Racing to the Rainbow (album)
"Racing to the Rainbow" it is the 28th Wiggles album which was a released on the 28th of August, in 2006. And It is won the 2006 ARIA Music Award for a Best Children's Album. And The accompanying video was a released on the September 7, in 2006. Tracklist #Intro #Here Come The Chicken #Bump-A-Deedle #Music Box Dancer #Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree #Teddy Bears Big Day Out #Rainbow of Colours #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) #The Chew Chew Song #The Princess of the Sea #Polly Put The Kettle On #Do the Daddy Long Legs #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) #He's a Bird! What a Bird! #The Tra-La-La Song #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) #The Wheels on the Bus #Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Rockin' on the Water #Five Little Ducks #Everybody Dance! #Love Train Personnel * The Wiggles are MURRAY COOK, JEFF FATT, ANTHONY FIELD and GREG PAGE * Music Produced by: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Kamahl, Georgie Parker, Zoe Velez Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field and Murray Cook Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton Keyboard: Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay Piano Accordion: Dominic Lindsay Drums: Tony Henry and Derek Antunes Bazouki: George Tseros Recorded at Tiger Sound, Sydney Australia Engineered by Alex Keller Special guest guitarist on "Here Come The Chicken": James Burton Release Dates * Australia: August 28th 2006 * America: March 13th 2007 * United Kingdom: October 29th 2007 Trivia * Kamahl and Georgie Parker guest star in Love Train. * This was the last album to feature Sam Moran on backing vocals. * This was the only album to feature Derek Antunes on drums alongside Tony Henry who as been the drummer for The Wiggles since 1994. * The Go to Sleep Jeff song is reused from the title of the album. * Zoe Velvez voices Dorothy the Dinosaur on Everybody Dance!. * Special Guest Guitarist James Burton plays the electric guitar on Here Come the Chicken. * Five Little Ducks has a new recorded version. * Music Box Dancer was previously sung in LIVE Hot Potatoes! Tour and Sailing Around the World Live!. * The booklet shows photos from the DVD. * A 2004 photo of Dorothy is seen in the front cover. Goofs * There have been various mistakes on other album releases such as the US release and the double pack release. For example, The Wiggles thought they wrote Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) all by themselves but they didn't because Dominic Lindsay wrote it with them. The same thing happened on Windows Media Player. Another example is that on the DVD release, Greg's name was removed from the credits of Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree, although his name was still there on the album booklets. * In the Sailing Around the World and Racing to the Rainbow Double Pack Release, The Song Credits for some of the songs from Racing to the Rainbow was reused from the US Release by mistake. * The UK release of the disc doesn't have The Wiggles on it. Gallery File:RacingtotheRainbow(Album).jpg|Front cover (US version) RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBack(US).jpg|Back cover (US version) File:RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBooklet.jpg|US Front and back cover RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumDisc(US).jpg|Disc (US version) WP_20160204_009.jpg|Disc (UK version) The-Wiggles-Racing-To-The-Rainbow-_57.jpg|Back cover (AUS version) RacingtotheRainbowbooklet.jpg|Booklet The-Wiggles-Racing-To-The-Rainbow-CD-2006-_57.jpg|Disc (AUS version) 408ABE9E-3542-43A0-B996-26C81DC3F587.png|Unreleased/prototype AUS CD cover EF4A32CA-E96C-464E-BE8C-380B466AD8D5.jpeg|Unreleased/prototype US CD cover Album Booklet AU Album Booklet File:Racing to the Rainbow AU Front Cover.png File:Racing to the Rainbow AU Back Cover.png File:Racing to the Rainbow AU Booklet Page 1 and 2.png US Album Booklet RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage1.jpg|Page 1 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage2.jpg|Page 2 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage3.jpg|Page 3 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage4.jpg|Page 4 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage5.jpg|Page 5 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage6.jpg|Page 6 RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBookletPage7.jpg|Page 7 Double Pack File:Racing to the Rainbow Double Pack Release Credits.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes